myfavoriteyoutubepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Cobanermani456
Cobanermani456 is my favorite LPlayer on YouTube. He is 21 years old (as previoulsy stated on his Q&A Livestream) and he mostly LP's Sonic, Mario, Zelda games, etc. His best and well known catchphrase is "SKADDOOSH!" one of his obvious passions are video games and cars. He LOVES Sonic the Hedgehog, especially. Personality Cobi is a very down to earth, sweet, easy-going, outspoken, laid-back, happy-go-lucky, talkative, and extremely kind 21-year-old LPlayer. He always appreciating his viewers and fans and sometimes even doing LP's requested by them just to show them his thanks or just to be nice. He can also be quite a chatterbox, as shown when he can mostly be heard talking about a lot of topics throughout his videos. Despite being a generally nice person with a passion for video games, when provoked or angered he can become quite fierce, and it's evident that he has a very hot/short temper, capable of destroying his Xbox 360 controller when he was angry and smashing his Wii remote on the floor (as shown in his Super Mario Galaxy 2 Part 12 LP) when the level got very annoying. His fiery temper was also shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii Co-op with PK, when PK accidentally killed Cobi when he was Tiny Mario, this causes Cobi to become enraged in which a frantic PK keeps saying, "I'm SORRY, I'm SORRY! It is then revealed at the end of the video that Cobi attacked him. His temper can also be shown or heard overall in his videos, he gets extremely upset, annoyed, or even angered very easily when things don't go his way when he plays a video game or does an LP ( sometimes shouting WHAT THE HECK?!?! or OH COME ON!!) He usually calls this the "LP curse". Cobi can also be quite defiant, and despite his usually laid-back nature, is never afraid to put his foot down.This is greatly shown in his Shadow the Hedgehog LIVESTREAM and Super Smash Bros Brawl LIVESTREAM. Many people requested and somewhat demanded Cobi to do Minecraft, much to Cobi's annoyance, in which he constantly and indignantly replied "No" or " How many times do I have to tell you people? NO MINECRAFT!" '' ''Cobi can also ''be very vindictive and single-minded at times, this is greatly shown in his Sonic the Hedgehog 2 LP and his New Super Mario Bros Wii Co-op LP with PK Sparksxx. Such as when in his SthH 2 LP, he became furious when Tails was becoming responsible for him and Sonic's deaths, and throughout the LP, always swore revenge on Tails by killing him several times. Also in the SMBW co-op, there were times when Cobi avoided trying to help PK after accusing PK being responsible for his deaths, therefore, Cobi tried getting revege, though these were ''his mistakes. '''His vindictive nature is also shown in a video where he burns his Sonic the hedgehog 06 game after saying,'' "the game put him through torture, rage, and agony and therfore it must pay the price". Another example of this is in his Sonic the Hedgehog 2 XL Fan Game Fridays video, When he was trying to take damage to make Sonic lose weight, when Tails killed the Buzz Bomber, he shouted 'Tails, you sl*t! Despite his fiery temper and trash-talk at times, Cobi can be somewhat classy, mature, and a bit well spoken too. Using good vocabulary such as "conceal" or "insignificant" and trying to avoid foul language and cursing no matter how angry he is in his videos, instead shouting "SON OF A GUN!" or "THAT WAS, BS MAN!" And if a curse word does however "slip out", he is quick to apologize. It is revealed he doesn't curse so anyone can view his videos. He also has a somewhat mischievous side to him as well, and can sometimes be a bit of a troll. This is shown in a video where he slaps Blahblahlps with $20 for his amusement, much to Blahblahlps's dismay and shock. And also making UltraNick24 somewhat miserable by trolling him in UltraNick24's Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 LP Co-op with Cobi. He tends to do this when he ''feels like he's being trolled. Cobi is also very smart and observant at times, though it does take a while for him to realize certain things sometimes. As shown in his Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon LP where all though he had numerous problems trying to solve certain puzzles in the game, he still managed to get through them. Though some of his intelligence mostly comes from strong knowledge of video games, he is overall a very smart person. Trivia *Cobi has a strong hatred and greatly despises Big the Cat from the Sonic series, mostly because of Big's dim-witted and clueless nature and his boring and slow gameplay. *Although usually fun-loving, kind, and childl-like, Cobi is known for having quite a fiery temper. *Cobi's favorite female Sonic character is Blaze the Cat. *Cobi's all time favorite Sonic game (and video game ever) is Sonic 3 and Knuckles. *He loves Luigi more than Mario. *'Goof: ''' ''Most people in the comments frequently comment on Cobi looking like Drake'h'' He H '' ' '''MmMMMaaaa